


Red Wool

by nva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nva/pseuds/nva
Summary: Tomorrow at noon, the day after his twenty-first birthday, he shall be nominated as the seventh Hokage.Neither of them could be happier.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Red Wool

Kakashi sits upon the opened window sill, staring down at the man with hair the color and texture of spun-gold. He’s fast asleep, unaware of his presence entirely. Kakashi jumps down to the floor, careful to not make a sound. He wouldn’t want to disturb him, sleeping so peacefully. Instead, he walks around the bed, setting the gift next to his alarm clock. He brushes his blond bangs away from his eyes, and tries to send his own heart through a soft kiss to his forehead. Kakashi brings the blanket to the tip of his chin, keeping him safe from the autumn chill.  
  


Tomorrow at noon, the day after his twenty-first birthday, he shall be nominated as the seventh Hokage. Neither of them could be happier. As he turns to leave, he feels a ghost of fingertips at his wrist. He stops, staring at him. He stares right back. Kakashi wants to hold him. (Cherish him.)  
  


“’Kashi?” His voice is soft, filled with the remnants of sleep. He sits up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Kakashi smiles and kneels down in front of him. He takes the gift from his nightstand and places it in his lap.  
  


“Happy birthday, Naruto.”  
  


“I thought you forgot.”  
  


“I would never.” He says, a bit too eagerly, “Open it.”  
  


Naruto tears at the wrapping paper, ripping it all away in one swift motion. He unfolds the red cloth delicately, entwining the thin wool between his fingers. When he holds it out, he seems frozen-still, his face devoid of expression. Kakashi can feel his heart race_,_ a lump forming in the back of his throat _(my dear, don’t destroy me)._   
  


“It’s getting cold, after all.” He says to Naruto, embarrassed.  
  


Naruto looks at him then_,_ his blue eyes wide and wet. Kakashi wants to sigh into the oblivion that awaits beneath those irises (_surely an angel would look at you with a pair of eyes like that_). Kakashi moves slowly, taking the scarf from his hands and tying it loosely around Naruto’s thin neck. The scarf is a bit too long, the ends of it reaching the floor. Naruto looks so exquisite with scarlet against his skin. Kakashi wishes he'd wear more of it.   
  


“I hope you won't mind the color.” Kakashi says, and then, “Do you like it?” He takes hold of Kakashi’s hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses it once, gently. He doesn’t look at him when he speaks, lips still hovering above the back of Kakashi’s hand.  
  


“I love it.” He flips his hand over, kisses the middle of his palm. He leaves a trail of lips against scarred flesh, “Thank you.” Kakashi places a hand against the side of Naruto’s face, holding it. He needs him like he needs water in his lungs.  
  


“What did I do to deserve you?”  
  


Naruto kisses him suddenly, desperately. When he pulls back, he's breathing heavily against Kakashi’s skin, as if that kiss was enough to wind him.  
  


“Nothing,” Naruto whispers, “You did absolutely nothing to deserve this. I’m sorry.”  
  


_(Don’t ever apologize for loving me. I wouldn’t be able to bear it.)_   
  


Kakashi doesn’t know how to say that. He’s not even sure he can. Should he—say something?  
  


He kisses him instead, sloppily and hungrily. When they pull away there’s a string of saliva that connects them. He kisses him again, and again, until Naruto’s red in the face and out of breath. When he pulls away this time, Naruto forces the jut of his palm against Kakashi’s mouth, stopping him. Kakashi stares down through the space between his fingers.   
  


“Need—” he pants, “Need air, ‘Kashi.”  
  


Kakashi's on top of him then, his lips on his neck and the back of Naruto’s head against the pillow, “So breathe, then.” He says, voice low. He kisses his jugular, dragging his hand to the collar of Naruto’s shirt. He unbuttons it with ease, letting it fall from his hands and to the floor where it belongs. He hovers over him and twists a nipple between his fingertips, watching his expression distort in ways he’s never seen before.  
  


He plays with the hem of Naruto’s underwear, digging his finger in the dents of his hips. He palms at the bulge against the fabric. He slides the underwear down Naruto's tanned legs, marveling at the golden-hair that curls just so gently at the bottom of his sensitive cock. His present remains against Naruto’s skin, red wool dangling loosely from his collarbones, drapping around him like royalty. He was desperate to touch him, to taste him.  
  


Naruto’s hand falls to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sounds, but Kakashi pushes it away instantly, holding his chin up with the side of his finger and pulling his bottom lip downwards, showcasing the whites of his teeth. He was captivating, from the collection of spit at the corners of his mouth to the way his cheeks have already flushed a feverish-rose.  
  


There’s never been anyone closer to perfection, each freckle has its purpose like the spaces between the stars in constellations, every scar and callus exactly where it belongs _(you are made from the flames of gold; you are the craft of perfection). _Who knew, that a man who can crush bone could look so fragile under his own fingertips (_and I, flawed without purpose)._  
  


He traces his tongue from his navel to his crotch. He wants to bury himself here, surrounded by his smell and sweat and wrapped up in his timid heartstrings. He opens his mouth, leaning forward, the tip of Naruto's cock—  
  


“Stop it.” Naruto gasps suddenly, defensively, raising his legs and placing the heel of his foot against Kakashi’s chest, keeping him at a distance. Naruto tries to cover as much of his naked self as possible, his hands fumbling against his own body.   
  


“Are you okay?” Kakashi asks, staring down at him from above. Naruto doesn’t answer. "Have I hurt you?"  
  


“You—you were going to put your mouth..”  
  


Kakashi blinks. _(My dear?)_  
  


“Do you not want me to?”  
  


He looks away, biting his bottom lip.  
  


“Hey, it’s okay. We can stop.” Kakashi reassures him, gently, “I got carried away there, I’m sorry.”  
  


Naruto shakes his head, “It’s not that I _don’t_ want you too. I’m just—” he swallows, tries to find the right word, “nervous.” He avoids Kakashi’s eyes, “No one’s ever touched me before_._”  
  


Suddenly, even the air around them seems as if it’ll shatter.  
  


Kakashi takes the foot on his chest and caresses it, leaving a kiss against every toe before letting it fall against the sheets. He holds one of Naruto’s hands and guides his fingertips to Kakashi's silver hair as gentle as he can, fearing that _(the snow will turn to sleet)_ if he moves too fast, _(the leaves will grow)_ everything would end in a shattering frame of a moment _(and morning—will unfortunately begin)._  
  


“I would never hurt you.” He whispers, “Never.”  
  


Then, by the grace of heaven itself, Naruto spreads his legs for him, one of his hands gripping Kakashi’s hair. He latches onto his submission, his hesitance and fragility consuming Kakashi entirely, completely. Kakashi has never found religion, has never even considered it as a possibility before this. Then, as he takes Naruto in, laying naked in the white glow of the night, with silvery moans echoing softly off the walls, he found his holiness. This—_this is religion._  
  


This is godly.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have so many unfinished kakanaru fics in my docs lol
> 
> (will edit this fic tomorrow morning, sorry for any grammatical errors)


End file.
